The Vampire diaries
by Storiesofloveandfeelings
Summary: Mystic Falls a strange town...


No hate, if you don't like it then stop reading :)

* * *

Kim's Pov.

'Dear Diary,

today is going to be different. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents in a car accident. I will be a completely different Kim Crawford, confident, and outgoing. Though, I know it will take some time to act that way. The last thing I want today is for people to ask me if I'm okay or if need something. I'm not trying to sound or look mean... It's just that I've never felt like myself around people except the ones I truly love. Today will be different, I know it

Love,

Kim.

As she made her way downstairs Kim stood there smiling at what she saw, the only family she had left, her brother and her aunt. Taking the last stair made her way to the kitchen.

"morning guys". Kim said

"morning Kimmy if you want any breakfast there's some in the counter". Her aunt Jenna said.

Kim hated the name 'kimmy' but she accepted the fact that aunt Jenna was the only family she had left.

"thanks Jenna but I think I'm just gonna grab an apple."

as Kim finished her sentence she noticed her brother Jerry looking like he hadn't slept at all. But she know what it was... Drugs. Jerry was addicted to them. Kim didnt like the fact that her brother took drugs, considering that he was a year younger than her.

"Hey Jer, have you been on it (drugs)", Kim said whispering hoping Jenna wouldn't hear.

"On what?" Jerry said like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't act stupid with me Jerry, I know you're still on drugs." Kim said harshly.

"Just please leave me the hell alone, Kim" and with that he left.

"what's up with him" Jenna said.

"I don't know, sorry Jenna but I'm gotta go, I'll see you later" Kim said

"Bye Kim love you" Jenna said

"mee too" with that Kim shut the door closed.

Kim's Pov.

I stood outside waiting for my best friend Grace to pick me up. When I noticed a crow looking straight at me, literally. I kinda freaked out until I heard Grace calling out my name.

"Hey there Kim", Grace

"Hey" I said shutting the car door.

"ok so guess what, yesterday I was talking to my grandma and she was telling me stories about how my family like predicts the future...", grace said while driving.

"and..." I said looking at the window not really understanding.

"well that probably means I'm gonna be like that too!" Grace said excited

"really Grace do you really..." And with that something cut my sentence off.

a crow fell from the sky,literally, and Grace and I panicked so she Parked the car on the sidewalk.

we got out to look at the window and the crow, but it wasn't there.

"Alright I did NOT see that coming." Grace said breathing heavily.

"you think." I said.

Still Kim's Pov.

We were walking down the hallways still freaked out about what happened earlier. When I accidentally made eye contact with my ex boyfriend, who I though consider now as my best friend, Brody.

"You know, he still hasn't gotten over the break up", Grace said

still staring at him I said "I know, but he'll get over it eventually"

he then smiled at me awkwardly though.

Jerry's Pov.

Im walking by the alley my school has when I noticed Mika, my crush since like 3rd grade hooking up with Tyler the biggest douche in the school, but also known as the most popular one too. But then I notice she was not enjoying it anymore.

"hey I think you should take you're hands off her" I say seriously

"Jerry stop I got this." Mika said worried that they might get into a fight.

I ignore her and keep looking at tyler.

"Oh yea, and if I don't what is little Crawford gonna do about it", he finally answers me.

before I say anything else Mika stops me and pulls me away.

"Listen Jeremy we are not together so don't try to defend me with every guy you see me with, okay? I can take care of myself." She said

"Whatever if this is what you want, throw yourself at douches like him, then fine." With that I ran off to the schools bathroom.

Kim's Pov.

We were almost close to getting to the office when my other best friend showed up, her name is Bree, a happy teenage brunette.

She came up to me and gave me the biggest hug. And with that she started talking

"you okay?" She said in a caring voice

"Bree Im fine what happened to my parents was 4 months ago, let it go I'm fine really." I said

bree then turned to Grace saying...

"Is she really okay?"

me and grace both rolled our eyes

"Bree I'm still here." I said.

"ok fine, I guess I'll see you guys later, oh and remember cheer try outs are tomorrow so SIGN UP!" with that she left

we were gonna go to the office when Grace and I spot a kid making his way to the secretary's desk. I really didn't get to see his face though...

"He has a nice ass" Grace then blutered out

i chuckled at the sentence she just said.

"I guess he does" I said smiling still looking at the mysterious kids behind

But then I heard someone running through the hallways, Jerry.

"Um, Grace I'll catch up with you later." I said

"Alright see ya" she said then left

getting a last peek at the guy's back I ran off towards Jerry.

Jerry went to the boys bathroom, and I knew what he was gonna do there, take those stupid drugs... I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to go into the boys bathroom considering that I'm practically saving my stupid little brothers ass.

I stormed in there screaming "JERRY!"

ignoring the boys that I had to pass through I spotted Jerry.

"Jerry what hell are you doing?!" Taking his face so I can have a close look if he took drugs.

"Me?! What the hell are you doing in here?! LOOK IM CLEAN NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, LET ME LIVE MY LIIFE MY SELF!" With that he stormed out the door again.

"ugh" I said to myself.

i was going out the door when I bumped into someone, the dude with the nice ass...

"Oh My God, I-I-Im so so sorry, Oh god sorry" then I noticed how stupid I was acting so I just smiled and said...

"Im Kim.." Still smiling at him

he then gave a slight chuckle

"Im Jack"

Hope you guys liked it. Probably gonna updated soon :)


End file.
